La disparition des yokais
by Kimesa
Summary: Il y a 500 ans les yokais peuplaient encore notre plantère, mais à présent ils semblent avoir complètement disparu de notre époque. Mais pour arriver à un tel stade une histoire méconnu s'est produite.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Le Shikon no Tama ou la perle de Shikon donne au yôkai (démon) qui la possède une incroyable puissance. Selon la légende, le Shikon no Tama aurait été créé par une miko du nom de Midoriko. Midoriko serait l 'être humain le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Sa technique consistait à s'emparer des âmes des yôkais et de les purifier. Mais elle finit par être tuée. Midoriko, ce jour-là, se serait battue contre des milliers de yôkais et juste avant de mourir, elle se serait emparée des âmes de ses ennemis. Mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour purifier leurs âmes. Alors, elle expulsa son âme avec celles des yôkais. Les âmes se seraient rassemblées et auraient créé le Shikon no Tama, où l'âme de Midoriko et celles des yôkais continuent le combat depuis des siècles. Mais le Shikon no Tama finit par être brisé en mille morceaux et un seul morceau de la perle permet à un yôkai, humain, hanyô (demi-démon) ou toutes autres créatures, d'augmenter considérablement sa puissance. Le yôkai, la créature ou l''humain qui réussira à rassembler tous les morceaux sera invincible et régnera en maître sur le Japon. Mais le hanyô qui rassemblera tous les morceaux pourra enfin devenir un yôkai et, comme tous les yôkais, voudra régner sur le Japon.


	2. Chapitre : La nouvelle

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

Une nouvelle année scolaire commença, Kagome était à l'école dans sa classe en train de parler avec ses amies.

Le professeur entra.

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

La classe se tut en voyant la nouvelle entrer. Ils furent tous ébahis et Kagome fit de grands yeux, car la personne qui venait d'entrer ressemblait trait pour trait à Kikyo : les mêmes longs cheveux ébènes, la même coiffure quand Kikyo n'a pas les cheveux attachés, les mêmes yeux brun chocolat, la même peau blanche, le même visage impassible. La seule différence, c'étaient les vêtements. Elle ne portait ni le kimono traditionnel d'une miko ni l'uniforme de l'école, mais un T-shirt turquoise dont les manches lui arrivaient à mi-coude, un short turquoise également qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et enfin des baskets et des chaussettes blanches. C'était incroyable ! Kagome dit à voix haute :

-Ki…Kikyo !

Toute la classe se retourna avec intérêt vers Kagome, qui, après avoir parlé, était restée la bouche grande ouverte. Le sosie de Kikyo regarda Kagome, le visage toujours impassible. Le professeur, qui avait seulement remarqué que la nouvelle et Kagome avaient une certaine ressemblance, ne cessa de regarder l'une puis l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

Le cœur de Kagome battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Elle pensa :

-Kikyo… ici… comment… pourquoi dans notre classe ? Elle devrait être dans une classe supérieure … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, la première question est : que fait-elle ici ???

Kagome était déboussolée, car non seulement le professeur la regardait ainsi que la

soi-disant nouvelle, mais également toute la classe, même ses amies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur se reprit, et dit d'un ton professionnel :

-Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Elle a passé trois ans à l'étranger et a décidé de reprendre ses cours scolaires là où elle les avait laissés.

Toute la classe était en haleine, car ce genre de décision était rare. Et puis, si elle avait passé trois ans à l'étranger, c'était que ses parents étaient riches, très riches même.

-Je m'appelle Aryel, et j'ai 18 ans.

Entendre la voix de la nouvelle était troublant, l'entendre parler alors qu'elle n'avait pas pipé mot pendant que tout le monde se demandait comment la nouvelle et Kagome pouvaient se ressembler, alors que Kagome n'avait ni cousin ni cousine et encore moins une sœur. Le visage de la fille se nommant Aryel s'était fendu en un grand sourire. Et quel sourire ! Tous les garçons se mirent à sourire béatement, fascinés. Kagome pensa pour elle-même :

-Cette voix… elle est si chaude et si chaleureuse, alors que celle de Kikyo est si froide… si distante. Et ce sourire… Si Kikyo a sourit autrefois de la même manière à Inu yasha… alors il a dû tomber instantanément amoureux d'elle.

Kagome eut un pincement au cœur.

-Aryel… elle s'appelle donc Aryel…, murmura-t-elle.

Le professeur demanda à Aryel de s'asseoir et elle s'assit au seul endroit possible : tout de devant et à côté de la fenêtre. Kagome s'assit à sa place, la rangée à côté et deux bancs plus loin que cette fameuse Aryel. Le cours débuta enfin, mais Kagome n'y fit pas attention, ne cessant de lorgner la nouvelle du regard. La nouvelle, quant à elle, avait sa tête posée sur sa main droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était plus la fille au visage impassible, mais une fille souriante, et son sourire la rendait encore plus belle. En la voyant ainsi, Kagome pensa instantanément à Kikyo :

-Si autrefois Kikyo était ainsi, je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'Inu yasha soit tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Souriante, elle est si belle !

Elle eut à nouveau un pincement au cœur.

-Dire qu'elle a changé, tout ça à cause de Naraku.

Kagome baissa la tête et serra les poings. Voir cette fille qui était le sosie de Kikyo, qui lui ressemblait encore plus qu'elle, lui faisait mal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Inu yasha :

-Comment réagirait-il s'il voyait cette fille ? La prendrait-il pour Kikyo ? Est-ce qu'il… tomberait amoureux d'elle ? Oui sûrement !

Ces pensées fendaient le cœur de Kagome. Heureusement, la cloche sonna, et ce son la tira de sa léthargie.

Sur le chemin de la maison, Kagome, bouleversée, s'était arrêtée dans un bar. Elle était en train de boire un soda, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de penser à Kikyo, Aryel et surtout Inu yasha. Au même moment, Aryel faisait une promenade en ville, fredonnant un air calme et apaisant, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se mit à rire doucement en repensant à la tête des élèves. Tout en marchant, elle regarda sur sa droite et vit Kagome : « Voilà _la_ fille de ma classe ! ». Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la porte du bar et entra. Elle s'acheta une glace à la vanille, un soda bien frais et se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux ébènes qui lui ressemblait. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué cette troublante ressemblance, mais n'en avait nullement été étonnée. Elle était bien la seule !

-Est-ce que la place est libre ? demanda Aryel à Kagome.

Kagome sortit de sa rêverie et, en voyant Aryel, elle bredouilla :

-Ou… oui euh… bi… bien sûr !

Aryel eut un regard étonné, puis, tout en s'asseyant, lui fit le même sourire qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait fait fondre les garçons.

Kagome la contempla. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kikyo, ou en tout cas sa réplique parfaite, d'aussi près. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle observait ce visage familier avec ces expressions avenantes. Aryel remarqua tout de suite le regard de Kagome et reprit son visage impassible. Cela fit légèrement sursauter Kagome. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression d'être en face de Kikyo, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. En voyant la réaction de la jeune fille qui l'avait quelque temps plus tôt appelé Kikyo, Aryel sourit chaleureusement et lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Toujours mal à l'aise, Kagome lui répondit, tout en se demandant pourquoi Aryel ne lui avait pas demandé la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé Kikyo. Elle essaya de sourire, mais n'arriva qu'à faire une grimace. Kagome vit alors le regard d'Aryel qui indiquait clairement que celle-ci se demandait si sa condisciple n'avait pas pété un fusible. Kagome devint rouge comme une pivoine, tellement elle se sentait gênée. Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit un doux rire. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'Aryel riait, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur. C'était un rire amical, chaleureux et apaisant. En entendant ce doux rire, Kagome se sentit soulagée et commença à interroger Aryel sur elle-même et sur sa famille. Aryel lui répondait, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, et lui renvoyait ses questions. Elles se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise ensemble.

Quand elles eurent fini de manger et de boire, elles décidèrent d'aller au cinéma pour nouer cette nouvelle amitié. Les deux jeunes filles rirent et s'amusèrent beaucoup et c'est au soleil couchant que Kagome demanda à Aryel de venir manger chez elle pour lui présenter sa famille. Aryel accepta avec joie et lui fit un large sourire.

Arrivées au temple où vit Kagome, en haut de la colline, les deux jeunes filles, contemplèrent du haut des escaliers, dans un silence complice. Cette journée avait été pour chacune un événement incroyable, mais seule l'une d'entre elles sut pourquoi l'autre ne comprit pas complètement ce qui s'était passé, tout en ayant l'intuition que quelque chose d'incroyable s'était produit.

Quand le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon dans un dernier flamboiement rouge et or qui émut les jeunes filles jusqu'aux larmes, Kagome prit Aryel par la main pour aller la présenter à sa famille. En une seule journée, une seule, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient déjà liées une grande amitié, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Quand le grand-père, la mère et Sôta, le petit frère de Kagome, firent la connaissance de Aryel, ils furent étonnés. Depuis que Kagome allait à l'époque Sengoku, elle n'invitait personne et quand ils surent qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées le jour même, ils le furent encore plus. Mais le plus troublant, c'était la ressemblance entre la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et Kagome.


	3. Chapter 2 : A travers le temps

Chapitre 2 : À travers le temps

Dans un monde beaucoup moins civilisé que le nôtre, sur une colline, se tenait une jeune femme aux yeux bruns chocolat, aux cheveux ébènes attachés en queue de cheval, deux mèches retombant sur ses épaules puis se rattachant à la queue de cheval. Elle portait un kimono, dont le haut était blanc, et le bas, rouge. C'était une miko, son visage reflétait l'inquiétude. D'étranges créatures blanches volaient autour d'elle. Elles avaient une tête reptilienne et des yeux rouges, de petites pattes pointues en dessous de la tête, et le reste de leur corps allongé se terminait en pointe. La jeune miko descendit de la colline et se dirigea vers un village situé un peu plus loin. Les créatures la suivirent pendant quelque temps, puis la laissèrent seule : encore quelques mètres, et elle serait au village. Entre le village et la colline, le terrain était à découvert, mais la jeune femme s'en moquait : elle était ailleurs. Arrivée au village, elle alla se coucher sans un mot. De toute façon, tout le monde était dans sa maison respective, personne ne remarqua donc l'absence de la miko et la présence des shinidamashus…

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés regardait la pleine lune en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait des yeux dorés, et son regard était soucieux,. Il avait des oreilles pointues et deux marques violettes sur les joues - deux de chaque côté - et sur son front, un croissant de lune bleu scintillait. Il avait une queue blanche, qui faisait le tour de son bras droit, puis redescendait. Il n'avait plus de bras gauche. Ses griffes et sa main étaient tachées de sang. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha le sang pour l'enlever. Il portait un kimono blanc orné de quelques motifs floraux mauves. A sa hanche gauche pendaient un sabre et une épée. Quand sa main fut propre, il s'en alla, laissant les corps derrière lui…

Dans un endroit inconnu de tous, un homme, aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Ses yeux rouges regardaient dans tous les sens. L'homme se releva et porta la main à son cœur. Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait était horrible, et pourtant si réel. Il se concentra, mais ne sentit pas de présence. Il prit en main un gros morceau de la perle de Shikon. Celui-ci pendait toujours à son cou. Le gros morceau de la perle luisait faiblement d'une lueur démoniaque. Entre ses mains, le morceau de la perle était maléfique. Comme il avait hâte de rassembler tous les morceaux ! Après, il deviendrait invincible et pourrait se débarrasser de tous ses sentiments. Il n'aurait alors plus rien à craindre d'Elle. Il se calma, mais resta en alerte : ce cauchemar avait un sens, il en était certain…

Dans une maison d'un village situé une cinquantaine de kilomètres plus loin, un garçon aux longs cheveux argentés dormait. Il avait d'étranges oreilles pointues sur la tête, comme un chien, et il avait également des griffes. Entre ses bras se trouvait un sabre. Il portait un kimono rouge. A côté de lui, il y avait un petit garçon aux cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban bleu, portant un kimono, dont le haut de couleur bleue portait des motifs de grain de café, et par-dessus, un gilet de fourrure beige et un dessous bleu foncé. Il avait des pattes et une queue de renard. De l'autre côté du feu, se tenait un moine aux cheveux bruns courts attachés par une petite queue. Dans un lit se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de rouge, et dans ses bras reposait une petite chatte beige jaune. Elle possède deux queues, et sa fourrure est noire au niveau des pattes, de la queue et des oreilles. Elle a également une rayure noire sur le front.

Tout ce petit monde dormait profondément, mais en haut d'une colline se tenait une vieille miko aux yeux noirs et aux longs cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval. Elle priait près d'un petit autel, car elle avait senti qu'Elle était de retour après tant d'années. La miko était à la fois inquiète et soulagée. Pourquoi après 57 ans était-Elle de retour ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? La miko frémit de peur se rappelant ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces longues années…

Les jeunes filles, après avoir mangé et regardé un film, allèrent au lit. La mère de Kagome avait préparé un futon pour Aryel dans la chambre de Kagome. L'une d'entre elle dormait profondément, mais l'autre murmura tout bas :

-Bientôt, bientôt, je serai revenue pour accomplir à nouveau ma tâche et cette fois, je réussirai.

Kagome mangeait une pomme sur le chemin de l'école. A ses côtés, Aryel restait silencieuse. Elle n'avait ni mangé ni parlé de toute la matinée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? pensa Kagome

-Dis, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Aryel était plongée dans ses pensées, et la voix de Kagome l'avait tirée de sa rêverie.

-Non, non… Tout va bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Aryel avec un léger sourire.

Aryel se mit à courir. Kagome s'arrêta et regarda Aryel. Ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient au vent. Elle repensa à la journée d'hier. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un. Elle aurait aimé passer encore une journée en sa compagnie, mais elle devait retourner à l'époque Sengoku pour chercher d'autres morceaux de la perle. Elle jeta sa pomme dans la poubelle et se mit à courir après Aryel, qu'on ne voyait déjà plus.

La journée fut monotone et Kagome remarqua qu'Aryel était constamment absorbée dans ses pensées. Quand l'école fut terminée, la jeune fille s'approcha d'Aryel.

-Aryel… je… je… ne serai pas à la maison aujourd'hui et… dit la jeune fille gênée.

-Tu n'as pas de temps à me consacrer ! compléta Aryel. Ce n'est pas grave Kagome ! Bon, ben à demain.

Aryel prit son sac et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Kagome, un peu déboussolée par la réaction de son amie, se mit en route vers le temple où elle vivait. Elle alla déposer son sac scolaire dans sa chambre, prit un gros sac jaune et se rendit près du puits dévoreur d'os. Elle prit appui sur le rebord et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Une lumière violette l'entoura et elle disparut.

Aryel mangeait une bonne glace sur le chemin du temple où vivait Kagome. Arrivée en haut des longs escaliers du temple, la jeune fille s'approcha du gros arbre sacré, déposa sa main sur le tronc, et murmura tout bas :

-Goshinboku…

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers le puits familial. Elle regarda le puits pendant quelques secondes et sauta à l'intérieur. Une lumière violette l'entoura également et elle disparut à son tour.

-Voilà, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier Kikyo-sama. Ce yôkai tuait deux villageois par semaine. Sans vous, nous étions perdus !

La jeune miko sourit doucement et remonta sur son cheval bai. Elle se mit en route pour le prochain village. Les villageois lui avaient offert le gîte et le couvert. Ils lui avaient même proposé de devenir la miko du village. Mais elle refusa, car elle était à la recherche de son meurtrier…Naraku. Le cheval de la prêtresse filait comme le vent, quand soudain elle eut une étrange sensation. Elle arrêta brusquement sa monture qui se cabra, mais Kikyo tint bon et regarda autour d'elle. Cette sensation… elle l'avait déjà ressentie, mais c'était il y a si longtemps. La sensation persistait, mais elle savait qu'un yôkai n'en était pas la cause, elle en était sûre et certaine. Pourtant, la sensation finit par s'estomper. La jeune miko fut à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle dirigea le cheval vers la droite et le lança au galop.

Sesshomaru se figea sur place et regarda furtivement autour de lui, sortant légèrement son épée du fourreau. Il sentait une présence, à la fois proche et lointaine. Cette aura, il la connaissait. Mais c'était impossible, car cette personne était morte, et depuis plusieurs années déjà. Désorienté, il se remit en marche. Il devait vérifier : son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Son malaise d'hier le reprit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais l'aura avait disparu. Il s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Il devait savoir. Oui, il devait en être sûr.

Naraku affublé de son déguisement de singe, courrait furtivement d'arbre en arbre, se souvenant encore de son rêve de la veille. Ce matin, il avait senti la même présence que la nuit dernière. Il devait savoir si Elle était revenue. Mais…c'était impossible. Il l'avait tuée il y a 194 ans de cela. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Tourmenté, il accéléra.

Inu yasha, le hanyô, rentra au village avec Kagome. Il l'avait attendue près du puits pour pouvoir rapidement partir à la recherche des morceaux de la perle. Sango, la chasseuse de yôkais, Miroku, le moine, et Shippo, le yôkai-renard, étaient sur Kirara. Kirara, la yôkai-chatte, avait pris sa véritable apparence : elle était plus grande et des flammes entouraient ses pattes et ses queues. Sango portait sa tenue de combat, elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, portait un masque et avait en bandoulière dorsale un gigantesque boomerang. Sa tenue était moulante et totalement noire, à part un petit ornement floral doré. Elle arborait des protections rose rouge aux épaules, aux coudes et aux jambes, ainsi qu'une protection ventrale. Une sorte de ruban rouge lui ceignait les hanches. Kagome les salua.

Kaede, la miko, s'approcha discrètement d'Inu yasha et lui demanda de la suivre. Inu yasha, curieux, la suivit. Ils s'éclipsèrent sans que personne ne le remarquât.

-Inu yasha… la nuit dernière, j'ai ressenti une présence qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

-Kerps ! grogna le hanyô. C'est seulement de ça que tu voulais me parler ? Une présence ! Tu aurais pu le dire devant tout le monde, au lieu de m'amener loin des autres.

-Justement non Inu yasha. Cette aura…cette puissance… Je…je suis inquiète pour Kagome et…Kikyo.

En entendant le nom de ses bien-aimées, le hanyô regarda intensément la vieille miko.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le garçon, une nuance de crainte dans la voix.

-Je…je crois que cette personne va prendre les pouvoirs de Kagome et de Kikyo, et ensuite voler le Shikon no Tama.

Le hanyô regarda la miko avec effarement.

-Les pouvoirs de Kagome et Ki…kyo. Non, aucun yôkai n'est assez puissant pour faire une chose pareille, surtout à Kikyo. Kagome…pour elle, cela reste possible, mais… pas pour Kikyo. Elle…elle est beaucoup trop puissante.

Le hanyô tremblait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il tremblait. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne dévoilait aucune de ses émotions. Mais, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait éperdument, il était trop inquiet. Kagome était en sécurité avec les autres, mais Kikyo… Il continua :

-Un…un être plus puissant que Naraku… Je…de qui parles-tu ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Kaede hocha négativement de la tête.

-Inu yasha…je ne parle pas d'un yôkai. Mais d'une…d'un être humain. Je…moi et Kikyo l'avons rencontrée, il y a des années de cela. Je…je croyais qu'elle était morte, mais…je me suis visiblement trompée. Hier et…ce matin, j'ai ressenti sa présence. J'ignore même si elle est toujours humaine.

-U…une femme !

Inu yasha rit nerveusement.

-Je…je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il. Kikyo est la femme… l'être humain le puissant que j'aie jamais vu. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse exister un être plus puissant que Kikyo. C'est…c'est impossible. A moins que… Mi…Midoriko ? Mais…

Le hanyô sentit un danger et s'arrêta de parler. Il prit la miko et sauta en bas de la colline où ils étaient. Tous les arbres sur la colline furent détruits. Une personne se tenait sur la colline, ses cheveux argentés flottaient aux vents.


	4. Chapter 3: Qui est donc l'être

Chapitre 3 : Qui est donc l'être qui relie tant de personnes ?

-Sesshoma…

Inu yasha fulminait de rage. Son demi-frère, du haut de la colline, regarda le hanyô avec mépris : il était tellement pathétique !

-Inu yasha… je voudrais savoir si tu n'aurais pas senti une présence ou une aura, hier et aujourd'hui ?

Le hanyô regarda le yôkai en serrant des poings.

-Tu…tu as essayé de me tuer ? Alors que tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Eh bien non, je n'ai…

Soudain, Inu yasha eut une sorte de flash où il vit une femme aux longs cheveux ébène dans une source de chaude et lui, enfant, à ses côtés. Le hanyô secoua vivement la tête.

Sesshomaru regarda son frère avec un sourire triomphant.

-Tu l'as donc ressenti, mon cher frère. Sais-tu à qui appartient cette aura ? T'en souviens-tu ?

Le hanyô répondit, troublé :

-Je…je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je…c'est juste que j'ai eu une sorte de vision où…

Inu yasha se tut et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Inu yasha murmura désèspéré :

-Pourquoi ai-je eu cette vision ?

La femme qu'il avait vue, il la connaissait, mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir d'elle, c'était trop douloureux.

La vieille miko regarda le yôkai s'approcher, l'arc bandé : elle était prête.

-Vieille humaine, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Mais la prochaine fois je te tuerai.

Le beau yôkai continua sa recherche.

Dans le village, le moine, la chasseuse de yôkais, la jeune fille et les deux yôkais commençaient à être inquiets. Le hanyô et la miko avaient disparu. La jeune fille appela encore une fois le hanyô si cher à son cœur.

-Inu yaashaaa…Inu yaashaaa…

Ils ressentirent tous une aura de hanyô, ils se retournèrent vers la forêt et virent le hanyô sortir des bois hors d'haleine. Il tremblait. Kagome, inquiète, s'approcha et lui demanda anxieusement :

-Inu yasha…que se passe-t-il ? Tu…

Inu yasha leva brusquement la tête et regarda Kagome droit dans les yeux. Kagome fut troublée, car Inu yasha ne la regardait jamais de cette façon. Ses yeux reflétaient de la douleur et de la tristesse. La jeune fille recula de quelques pas. Les autres s'étaient entre temps rapprochés. Ils étaient rassurés de voir leur hanyô préféré en pleine santé, mais ils avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le hanyô détourna la tête et demanda d'un ton brusque :

-Alors ? On y va ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit en route. Le moine descendit de Kirara et marcha derrière le hanyô. La jeune fille monta sur Kirara et Shippo en profita pour sauter dans ses bras.

Une adolescente portant de drôles de vêtements marchait dans une forêt. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient librement derrière elle. Elle se dirigeait vers l'arbre Goshinboku qui était au milieu de la forêt. Arrivée près du Goshinboku, la jeune fille s'assit au pied de l'arbre et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le tronc.

Inu yasha s'était lancé à la poursuite d'un yôkai, très agile malgré ses deux mètres de haut et trois mètres de large. Il réussissait à éviter toutes les attaques d'Inu yasha. Le hanyô sortit le sabre du fourreau qui pendait à sa hanche gauche. Le sabre roullié se métamorphosa : il devint plus imposant, la lame prit l'apparence d'un croc. Le hanyô dit d'un ton sûr de lui :

-Tu as peut-être réussi à éviter mes griffes, mais tu n'échapperas pas au Tessaiga.

Des adolescents sortirent des fourrés et se précipitèrent vers le hanyô. Le moine essaya de calmer le hanyô.

-Inu yasha, il n'a pas de morceau de la perle. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'attaquer à lui.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà assez de mal à le toucher. Mieux vaut le tuer avant qu'il en ait un répliqua Inu yasha.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis ce matin, tu es bizarre. Que s'est-il passé quand tu as disparu ? demanda le moine énervé.

-LA FERME ! hurla le hanyô en frappant de son coude le moine en plein visage.

Le moine tomba. La chasseuse de yôkais descendit de Kirara et se précipita auprès du moine. Le jeune yôkai sauta des bras de Kagome et alla près de Sango pour la rassurer. Kagome était tétanisée. C'était la première fois que le hanyô se comportait de cette manière. Ainsi, il lui faisait peur. Dans un hurlement, il porta un coup au monstre se tenant devant lui, mais une fois de plus, le monstre réussit à éviter son attaque.

L'adolescente fut réveillée par des hurlements qui venaient de sa droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira profondément et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers tout le remue-ménage qui l'avait réveillée. Elle écarta les branches qui étaient sur son passage et, en sortant des fourrés, elle vit devant elle une jeune fille en uniforme sur un yôkai, une chasseuse de yôkais près d'un moine, qui semblait évanouie. Un petit yôkai-renard se tenait près de la chasseuse. Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit un yôkai corpulent qui évitait toutes les attaques de son assaillant. Celui-ci hurlait à chaque fois qu'il portait un coup avec son étrange sabre. L'adolescente étonnée de voir le hanyô en train de hurler se mit à observer la scène.

Pendant ce temps, un autre yôkai filait comme le vent à travers la forêt. L'odeur de la femme qu'il recherchait, Sesshomaru la sentait. Elle ne devait donc pas être très loin. Mais il sentait également l'odeur de son pitoyable demi-frère. Il sentait qu'ils étaient au même endroit. Il devait se dépêcher. Avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse à nouveau.

L'homme portant une peau de singe s'arrêta en sentant Son odeur. Il serra sa mâchoire et préféra retourner d'où il venait. Car il savait ce qu'Elle voulait. Mais Elle ne l'aurait pas. Non, Elle ne l'aurait jamais.

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, la jeune miko sentait à nouveau Sa présence.

-Plus vite Ora, plus vite.

Sa jument redoubla de rapidité.

-Il faut…il faut que je la voie…Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider…Oui sûrement.

Le hanyô fulminant de rage hurla comme un dément :

-KAZE NO KIZU

Son sabre fendit l'air et détruisit littéralement le yôkai. Le hanyô rangea son sabre dans le fourreau et serra ensuite les poings. Il pensa :

-Merde…Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi…l'ai-je tué ? Il n'en valait pas la peine…il n'avait pas de morceau de la perle.

Il serra fortement la mâchoire et serra les poings à tel point que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, du sang coulait le long de ses mains. La jeune fille descendit de Kirara tremblante et s'approcha du moine toujours évanoui. La chasseuse de yôkais regardait le hanyô avec effarement en serrant le petit Shippo contre elle. Shippo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tous avaient peur du hanyô, maintenant, ils pensaient qu'ils allaient être les prochains. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Il était effrayant, si effrayant qu'ils n'osaient pas bouger. Miroku ouvrit les yeux et vit Kagome penchée au-dessus de lui. La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement. Le moine avait terriblement mal au nez et il sentit du sang couler sur ses joues et sa bouche. Soudain, il se souvint de la réaction plus que brutale du hanyô. Il se mit à trembler et ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Il entendait Shippo pleurer, mais rien d'autre. C'était un silence de mort. Il perçu soudain une présence, mais ne bougea pas, il se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

Le hanyô inspira profondément et se retourna. Il eut un choc, son visage devint livide. On avait l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il trembla légèrement et dit lentement :

-A…ryel ?

En entendant ce nom, Kagome se retourna et ne put en croire ses yeux. Aryel, vêtue de son short et T-shirt turquoises, se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait l'air d'observer Inu yasha. La chasseuse de yôkais tourna rapidement la tête. Elle dit d'une voix à peine audible :

-On dirait…Ki…kyo.

Le hanyô fit un pas en avant.

-Aryel ? C'est toi ?

L'adolescente resta de marbre et continua à observer le hanyô.

-Aryel…ré…réponds-moi ! C'est vraiment toi ?

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et se retourna faisant quelques pas en avant, ensuite elle s'arrêta et parla enfin :

-Inu yasha…Tu as grandi et tu as, comme je le voulais, le Tessaiga en ta possession.

Aryel ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-Par contre, je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses être à ce point hors de toi.

L'adolescente continua son chemin, laissant les jeunes gens en plan. Kagome alla auprès d'Inu yasha.

-Inu…yasha…tu…tu la connais ?

-Retournons au village.

Le hanyô prit la direction du village. Kagome était dans ses pensées :

-C'était bien Aryel que j'ai vue ! Et Inu yasha a même dit son nom… D'où peuvent-ils bien se connaître ? Aryel…comment a-t-elle pu traverser le puits ? Inu yasha…

Elle fixa le hanyô qui marchait d'un pas lourd, la tête baissée. La chasseuse de yôkais avait hissé le moine sur Kirara, et Shippo, dans les bras de Kagome, observait celui-ci. Le moine avait repris conscience, mais restait silencieux.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Kaede s'approcha d'eux. Elle les observa quelques instants et soupira en voyant le moine blessé.

-Allez déposer le moine dans un lit, je vais chercher des plantes médicinales pour le soigner.

Le hanyô sauta dans un arbre et regarda tristement les nuages. La jeune fille aida la vieille miko à s'occuper du moine. Sango, Shippo et Kirara, qui avait repris son apparence de chat, se tenaient à côté du moine. Personne ne parlait, toujours sous le choc des derniers événements.

Une autre miko s'approchait de la forêt d'Inu yasha. En passant devant le Goshinboku, elle ralentit et descendit de cheval. Elle mit sa main sur le sol et sentit que quelqu'un de très puissant s'était tenu couché là, il y a peu. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna, l'arc bandé, et vit une personne habillée étrangement. En la voyant, la jeune miko baissa son arc.

-Aryel ?

Aryel se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda avec étonnement. Elle dit :

-Kikyo ?

Aryel plissa directement les yeux et dit d'une voix sceptique :

-Tu es morte…Je ne sens aucune « vie » émaner de toi.

Kikyo ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-En effet, je suis morte. Ce corps n'est fait que de terre et d'os et pour pouvoir me mouvoir, il faut que je me nourrisse d'âmes de jeunes filles. Voilà, je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique en relevant la tête.

Le visage d'Aryel s'adoucit et elle dit d'une voix douce :

-Tu as grandi…et tu me ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais…cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

Aryel s'approcha de la miko et posa un genou à terre pour que sa tête et celle de la miko soient à la même hauteur. Aryel approcha sa tête et regarda Kikyo droit dans les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. La miko quant à elle, avait arrêté de sourire. Elle craignait cette femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était si puissante, tellement puissante. Elle sursauta en entendant Aryel parler.

-Kikyo…Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver…ton aide me sera précieuse.

Aryel posa sa main sur le front de la miko. La miko sentit son énergie vitale être absorbée, et la seconde d'après, elle s'évanouit.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta et décida d'arrêter ses recherches, car à chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir enfin réussi à retrouver Aryel, elle arrivait à lui échapper, sans tout de fois croiser son chemin. Il avait enfin compris qu'il ne pourrait la trouver que si elle le voulait. Et ce n'était, visiblement, pas pour aujourd'hui. Il avait senti l'odeur de son demi-frère qui s'éloignait d'elle en compagnie de ses pitoyables amis. Mais il savait qu'Aryel et Inu yasha s'étaient vus, il en était certain. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. A présent, il sentait qu'Aryel était en compagnie d'une femme et l'odeur de cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue.


End file.
